Of Foxes and Bunnies
by Salem Nightlark
Summary: Nick races the clock to save his partner and her children from certain death. His story is one of protection and struggle between the darkness he is capable of and the kindness he has when with Judy. *Possible sequel in the future.*
1. Chapter 1

Nick raced down the streets sirens blaring. Half the ZPD was behind him but they would never get there in time. He wasn't even sure if he would.

"Damn you Jack." Nick swore loudly.

Judy's husband had been writing on the gang activity in Zootopia for weeks now. Nick had told them to back off or write under a false name but he had refused. They had taken precautions but Jack Longear was not Jack Savage. And spy novels couldn't protect them in a fight. Nick swung around the corner and floored it again.

The Hopps-Longear house had its door kicked open and half the windows were smashed. Nick screeched to a stop and dove out of his car gun drawn. Jack was in the living room in a pool of blood. Nick checked the walls before moving in. No pulse. Nick closed the bunny's eyes and swept the rest of the floor. No one else was down here.

He crept up the stairs quickly and found Judy's gun in the bedroom with a dead Badger and unconscious Ocelot. A trail of blood led to the second bedroom. Nick followed the blood sniffing as he moved.

"No no no no!" he said pushing open the door.

Judy was propped against the crib holding her spare revolver at the ready, "Nick." She dropped the gun.

Nick raced over to her and caught her before she fell to the ground. She was bleeding heavily from her stomach. "Carrots!" He said trying to hide his panic, "Stay with me Carrots. You're the toughest one on the force."

She shook her head, "Jacks dead."

"But you're not! Your kits need you Judy. I need you."

Judy looked up at nick she placed a bloody paw on his neck, "Take care of them for me."

"We'll do it together." Nick plead, "Just stay with me, please."

"I loved you Nick." She whispered breathlessly.

"I love you Judy." Nick answered crying.

Judy passed out in his arms Nick kept the pressure on her wound crying openly. The ZPD arrived within minutes of Nick. Judy was pried forcibly from him by paramedics Nick remained where he was numb and unmoving. The kits woke crying. Another officer reached in to pick them up.

Nick snapped back to reality, "No!" He shouted, "I mean I've got them they know me."

He hurriedly picked up the three kits and took them downstairs before the other officer could respond. He found their car seat in the kitchen, "Don't worry little guys I'll take care of you." He soothed, "everything is going to be ok."

Nick stared at the sleeping kits in his arms. He wished he could feel so peaceful but there would be no sleep for him until he knew that Judy was still alive.


	2. Chapter 2

Nick stared at the sleeping kits in his arms. He wished he could feel so peaceful but he knew there would be no sleep for him. His phone lit up flashing Chief Bogo's number. Nick frantically answered.

"Chief! Please tell me she is ok!"

Bogo sighed heavily, "She is alive but in critical condition. Delgato and Fangmeyer are standing watch over her. I'll have them call you when we have any news."

"Thank you chief I'll be waiting."

"Hopps is strong, Wilde. She'll pull through." Bogo said before disconnecting.

Nick laid Judy's kits on the couch, he needed a drink. Nick opened the cupboard and reached for a bottle of scotch. He froze when he saw the Rose wine in the very back of the shelf. He had purchased the bottle for the express purpose of using it to propose to Judy. Jack had beaten him to her though. The rabbit had asked her out for an interview about the Nighthowler case. They were dating before Nick had even graduated the academy.

Nick sat on the kitchen floor staring at the wine. He had been too scared to act but could never bring himself to move on. Nick noticed his phone was alight with a picture of Judy and her parents. He wanted to ignore it but dutifully answered the Muzzle time. Judy's parents were sitting at their family computer.

"Hello Nick, I hope we're not interrupting anything it's just that Judy's not answering her phone. She and Jack aren't with you by any chance are they?" Bonnie asked.

Nick rubbed his eyes, "No she and Jack aren't here. Have you had any visitors tonight?" he asked carefully.

"Oh are they coming for a surprise visit?" Stu perked up excitedly.

"No! I mean, that's not-" Nick started.

A bell sounded in the background, "That must be them!" Bonnie said excitedly.

"I'll go get them!" Stu said happily.

"OK honey. And don't worry Nick we won't tell them that you told us."

Nick tried to speak but Stu came back in pale as a ghost with the local sheriff.

"I'm sorry to tell you this but your son-in-law Jack Longear is dead." The sheriff said thumbing his hat nervously.

Bonnie let out a short scream. She and Stu looked to Nick on the computer screen.

"I'm sorry." He said crying, "I was too slow to save him."

"And Judy?" Stu asked.

"She is still alive in critical condition at Zootopia General Hospital. The best doctors in the city are helping her now."

"Nick where are her kits?" Bonnie asked frightened.

"Safe and sound." Nick said glad to finally give some good news. He stood up to show them.

"Is that Judy's blood on your shirt?" Stu asked

"It's Jack's blood Nick lied. He quickly turned the phone away from himself and showed the sleeping kits. He could hear them sigh in relief looking at the sleeping bunnies. Nick turned the phone back to himself.

"I'll keep them safe until Judy recovers." He promised.

"Stu and I will be there in a few hours." Bonnie said.

"I'll make up the guest bed for you."

"Oh no you don't need to do that." Stu began.

"I insist." Nick said firmly, "Judy's house is officially a crime scene and I'm closer that most hotels."

"We wouldn't want to impose." Bonnie told him kindly.

"It would be an honor and I'm certain it would make Judy happy."

"Alright if you insist…."

One of the kits woke up crying. "Someone needs me." Nick said as a goodbye.

"Ok we will be there sometime in the morning." Stu said.

"We'll met you at the hospital." Bonnie said before ending the call.

Nick quickly calmed and changed April before she could wake her sisters. The tiny bunny yawned and fell asleep once more. He wished that he could be so calm. He needed to run, or drink, or fight; something, anything other than just sitting here waiting for a call. The kits needed him though, and a drunk fox isn't good for much. He sat next to the sleeping bunnies eventually falling into a fitful sleep.

Nick woke with a start to knocking at his door. He answered it revolver in hand. His mother stood waiting for him.

"I saw the news." She said hugging him.

She held him for a long time before letting herself in. One of the kits began fussing.

"Oh hello little one." She cooed gently picking up June, "Aren't you just adorable."

"Only when they're asleep." Nick mumbled brewing coffee.

"I guess your first taste of fatherhood wasn't as sweet as you hoped?" She smirked, "I hope this doesn't dissuade you from having your own one day."

"They were the least of my troubles last night." Nick answered pouring coffee.

"Are you going to go see her?" His mother asked.

"As soon as she wakes up." He answered, "I know she'll want to see her kits when she wakes."

A flicker of pain flashed over the vixens face, "Nick, you should go alone."

"But her kits-"

"Will be fine with me I've watched babies before." She put her hand on Nick's knee, "Judy just lost her husband, she needs your support. I know what she is going through and she can't do it alone. If her kits are there she will need to be strong in front of her babies but let her have the time to mourn her loss. She will need it."

Nick held his mother's hand, she rarely talked about losing dad. This was actually the first time that she had admitted how much it hurt to lose him. Nick knew it had torn her apart to lose his father but she would never let him see her cry.

"Ok Mom. I'll go alone." He told her gently.

"Then get going." She said, "You should be there when she wakes up."

Nick kissed her on the cheek before running out the door. He was in front of Judy's room within twenty minutes. Delgato and Fangmeyer had been replaced by Trunkaby and Higgins. Neither knew quite what to say to him.

"She's still asleep. Her bleeding has stopped but it's too soon to tell for certain." Higgins reported.

"Thanks guys. Mind if I sneak past you?" Nick said emotionlessly.

"No one is allowed to be alone with her right now." Higgins told him.

"He's right," Trunkaby said opening Judy's door, "that's why we aren't letting anybody in."

Nick tried his best to smile and darted inside. Judy was asleep beneath a tangle of wires and tubes. He pulled a chair next to her bed and waited. Judy stirred after nearly an hour. She mumbled and twitched fearfully. Nick held her paw and waited for her nightmare to subside. Judy's breathing calmed and she slowly opened her eyes.

"Nick?"

"Judy!"

"Where are my girls?" She asked anxiously.

"They're safe with my mother." Nick assured her, "Your parents should be here soon."

"Did they really kill Jack?"

"I'm sorry Carrots." Nick said looking away.

Judy squeezed his paw, "Thank you for protecting my girls."

"You were the one that protected them."

Judy's eyes grew large, "Nick, I can't feel my legs."


	3. Chapter 3

Judy tried to sit up but Nick held her down by her shoulder.

"Judy calm down you're going to hurt yourself." He said nervously.

He pulled the blankets back revealing one of her feet. They both stared at it uncertain as Nick gingerly wrapped his paw around her toes. Nick searched Judy's face for any sign of recognition but saw none. Her eyes welled up with tears as reality crashed down on her. Nick thumbed the 'Call Nurse' button while assuring her everything would be fine.

Two nurses, a doctor, and Chief Bogo himself. The nurses added injections to Judy's IV's while taking her vitals.

Chief Bogo placed a hoof on Nicks' shoulder, "Come on Wilde, give the doctors some room to work."

He wheeled Nick out of the room still grasping his shoulder. Nick pulled up the blinds on their way out. He let Chief Bogo guide him as far as the end of the window before he stopped.

"I'm not leaving her, sir." Nick said firmly.

Chief Bogo turned on him but saw Judy staring at Nick fearfully. He sighed heavily and leaned his back against the wall facing away from Judy.

"Drop your poker face and you'll be on parking duty for a year." He warned.

Nick nodded still facing Judy, "Understood Chief."

"Good. We found two of the attackers."

Nicks tail bristled but his face remained unchanged, "I'm sensing a but in there."

Chief Bogo grunted in agreement, "We don't know if we got them all or if anyone is still out there."

"I really hope you aren't asking what I think you are Chief."

"I'm Sorry Wilde, we need to know how many attackers there were. I can give you four hours before I need at least something to go on." Bogo put his hoof on Nicks shoulder more compassionately this time. "Hops is strong she will pull through."

"Her kits are at my apartment with my mother." Nick said.

"We put extra patrols in the area." Bogo promised.

"Thank you Chief, I'll talk to Judy."

"It won't be a surprise to her, she is one of our finest officers." Bogo said clapping Nick on the shoulder one last time. "And believe it or not you match her step for step when you want to."

Bogo left without another word. Nick watched Judy carefully from the window. The crowd had thinned down to a single doctor and nurse. Nick reentered her room and waited by the door until they were alone.

"Hey Judy are you feeling any better?" Nick asked unsure what to say.

"Sore everywhere but my legs. What did Chief Bogo want?"

"He told me that we caught two of the guys that did this to you." Nick told her nervously.

"Good." Judy's voice was cold as ice, "Did the Chief mention who they caught?"

"No he actually wanted me to ask you some questions about last night." Nick rubbed her paw with his thumb, "If you're up for it."

"I'm ready." Judy said confidently.

"We don't need a lot of details right now just how many people attacked you." Nick said turning on a recorder.

Judy stared at him thinking, "There were five of them in the house that I saw maybe more outside."

"Holy shit Carrots, you fought off five mammals!"

"I was upstairs putting the girls to bed. Jack was downstairs working on his next article. I heard them kick in the door. Jack… Jack was screaming. Oh God! They stabbed him over and over again…."

Nick held her paw tight, "That's enough Judy. You can stop now."

"No!" Judy said firmly knocking his hand away from the recorder, "A tiger had Jack in a chokehold while a rabbit dressed in a suit stabbed him. They saw me before I could stop them. The badger and ocelot chased me to the bed room with knives. I shot the badger four times in the chest but fought with the ocelot for the gun. I knocked him out but the gun slid away from us. I grabbed my spare gun when someone shot me in the gut. I couldn't see their face but it was definitely a rabbit that shot me."

Judy shivered from the memory tears flowing freely, "He told me to lay down and die like Jack did or he would hurt my girls. I shot him in the shoulder but he escaped. I crawled to my girls. I'd never been so scared in my life. Then I heard you Nick telling me to stay."

Nick stopped the recorder. "That's enough Judy you need to rest."

He pocketed the recorder and moved to stand.

Judy held his paw tightly, "Now it's my turn to ask you something."

"What is it Carrots?"

"When you told me you loved me did you mean it?"

Nick stopped, "Of course I meant it. I've loved you for since our first case. I wanted us to be together forever."

"But you never asked me to."

"I was scared. Scared you would say no, scared that my fears about us would be true. Jack had a ring on your finger before I could even work up the courage to ask you out. I'm sorry Judy I should have fought for you. I just thought that bowing out like a gentleman would be the right thing to do."

Judy gazed up at him sadly, "When I told you that Jack had proposed to me I was torn, I was in love with both of you. You told me you were happy for me and I thought that maybe you didn't feel the same about me as I did about you. I'm sorry Nick."

Nick awkwardly hugged her without letting her sit up, "Don't be sorry. You have three beautiful Kits now. Jack gave you something that I could never give you a chance at a normal life."

Judy wrapped her arms around him and wailed into his shoulder. The full weight of her loss had finally caught up with her. Nicks ears twitched in discomfort but he refused to let her go. Someone knocked on her door Nick and Judy let go of each other reluctantly. Judy's parents came in fearfully.

"Hey Jude." Stu said weakly.

"Mom? Dad?" Judy said surprised.

"We're here Judy." Bonnie said reassuringly.

Nick stood up uncomfortably, "I need to get this over to the ZPD." He said holding up the recorder. "I will be back in about an hour. Do you want me to bring the Kits?"

"Yes please I need to know they're ok."

Nick flashed his best reassuring grin and turned to leave.

Bonnie stopped him before he could, "Thank you Nick. You saved her life." She hugged him tearfully and he gave her a reassuring pat on the back.

"Anytime she needs me." He promised.

Nick pulled out his phone and called the station dispatch as he walked.

"This is Dispatch."

"Hey Dewclaw, its Wilde. Has the ocelot from the Hopps case been questioned yet?"

"Not yet he is still under medical care with a severe concussion. But the other two suspects are being interviewed now."

"Good I'm on my way in with Hopps's testimony of the assault."

"You got that out of her already?"

"She insisted on giving it right away." Nick snapped defensively.

"Sounds like Hopps alright. I'll let the chief know."

"Thanks Kell."

"How's she doing Nick?"

"She's awake now but that's about all anyone knows at this point."

"She's a tough one Nick, She'll pull through."

Nick pulled in to the station and dropped off the recorder for evidence to transcribe. Nick made his way down to Interrogation where he found Bogo himself shouting at a lynx that was on the verge of wetting himself. A deer was in the other room waiting for her turn with a steely gaze. Nick read over the file evidence gave him on their suspects. He threw open the door and stood in front of the deer.

"What? You think you can scare me Zorro? I ain't scared of nobody!"

Nick smiled maliciously, "Well that's good if you scared easily this wouldn't be as much fun. Do you know who was shot last night?"

The deer shrugged, "Lots folks get shot what's it to me, Zorro?"

"You and I both know about a cop that was shot last night."

The deer scoffed loudly, "So some Azul gets bit, what's it to do with me?"

Nick opened the file in front of him and pulled traffic camera still, "This was taken when you ran a red light. It proves that you were at her house when she was shot."

"That doesn't prove anything!" The deer shouted.

"Maybe not for a jury of twelve but we don't need one."

The deer hesitated, "What do you mean?"

"Don't you know who you assaulted last night?" Nick asked sliding a chair under the doorknob, "Part of the god family of Mr. Big."

The deer paled, "No way that can't be true."

"Oh it is." Nick answered, "He owes her a debt of gratitude for saving his daughters life."

Nick jumped onto the table holding the picture up close to the deer's face, "Now I know the organization personally, and this is all the proof he needs."

Chief Bogo pounded at the door behind them shouting furiously. Nick ignored him.

"Now I'm not asking as a cop. I'm asking as an old friend of the Tundra Town Mafia. What is his name?"

The deer was visibly shaking, "You wouldn't be a cop and tied to the Mafia."

"Why not? Even the chief is worried I'll do something stupid right now."

"I can't give you his name."

"Then I can't protect you." Nick said turning away.

"Wait! If I tell you he'll kill me!"

"If you don't you'll freeze. Now tell me his name and he'll never get the chance."

"It's Giovani Maroni! He came here to expand his territory. Please don't let him get to me!"

"Then you better give the Chief everything right now. Or you'll be back on the streets."

Nick pulled the chair away from the door, it slammed open explosively.

"Wilde! If you have laid one paw on our suspect!"

"I didn't touch her at all Chief, honest." Nick said flashing his brightest conman smile, "Ask her yourself, she'll tell you that she wants to confess to everything in exchange for protection."

"Get out!" Bogo growled.

Nick slid past him practically humming. He winked at the deer knowingly. The deer starred back at him horrified at his nonchalance in the face of Bogo's rage. She nodded slowly confirming that she would do as Nick said.

"One week suspension! Unpaid!" Bogo roared slamming the door behind him.

"Good." Nick muttered under his breath still smiling, "Now I have time to find him."


	4. Chapter 4

Nick bowed and kissed Mr. Big's ring. The shrew sighed and looked Nick up and down.

"My condolences for Judy. She was a credit to our city."

Nick took a polite step back, "She is still alive but lost her husband."

Mr. Big's eyebrows raised in pleasant surprise, "Ah! A ray of hope in such dark times. I shall send Bruno with flowers for her soon."

"Thank you sir, but I come with more than news. I ask for your assistance in bringing justice."

Mr. Big looked Nick up and down, "You seek revenge not justice, that's good I like revenge. But what can I provide that your fellow officers cannot."

"But that is exactly why I need your help. This rabbit Maroni intends to establish a new family in the city. He will be watching the ZPD every move, you and I both know they'll never catch him."

"Hmm… A new family would only bring war. War between families and with the police." Mr. Big rubbed his chin, "War is expensive Nick but taking out a new family would be seen as another declaration of war. The Maroni Family has power outside of the city."

"This will be ZPD raid from our own investigation not the Big Family, Sir." Nick assured the old shrew, "I just need to be the first one to find him."

"Very well but there must be no connection to the Family at all. Your recent assistance has allowed me to forgive you, but I will not protect you over the Family."

"I understand sir." Nick answered earnestly, "As always it is a pleasure to speak with such an upstanding citizen."

Mr. Big chuckled as Nick kissed his ring before leaving, "Call Koslov, have him spread the word but only to our closet members this must stay quiet."

Boris nodded and left, when Mr. Big said to keep something quiet it stayed quiet.

* * *

Nick's mother was ready and waiting with the kits when he pulled up.

"Mom I was supposed to come up and help you with the kits." Nick said hugging her.

"I know but you have enough on your plate right now." She answered buckling in the kits, "I like children helping children Nick."

Nick bit his tongue realizing that this was her was of supporting Judy, "I'm sorry I didn't mean it like that I just didn't want to put too much on you."

She smiled at him, "Its ok Nick I know what you were trying to say. I just wanted to help."

"Thanks mom you've been more help than you know."

Bonnie and Stu were waiting by Judy's bedside. Judy was sleeping soundly.

"Oh Nick you brought the Kits!" Bonnie rushed to see her grandbunnies sleeping soundly like their mother.

"She wanted to see them." Nick said nodding to Judy.

"Hello I'm Mrs. Wild." She said holding out her paw, "You must be Judy's parents. I've heard so much about you."

Stu shook her paw without hesitation, "Stu Hopps this is my wife Bonnie."

"Nice to meet you." Bonnie said shaking her paw also.

"I'm sorry to be meeting you like this, I was hoping that our first meeting would be around the dinner table with a blueberry pie."

Bonnie and Stu exchanged a confused glance.

"Judy, Jack, and I had been planning on surprising you with a joint thanksgiving dinner this year." Nick explained rubbing his neck, "We thought it would have been a fun idea and my apartment has a bigger dining room than their place."

"Oh that would have been lovely I'm sure." Bonnie answered uncertainly.

"We're still going to do it once Judy is well again." Nick assured them, "My treat."

"How is she doing?" Nick's mother asked.

"She can't move anything from the waist down. There is a lot of damage from the bullet but she stopped bleeding." Stu explained holding Bonnies paw.

Bonnie and Stu sat with Nicks mother playing with Judy's children. Nick spoke with a passing Nurse about her condition and the officer on guard duty about any new leads on the investigation. He bought everyone terrible hospital coffee, paced around the room and gave the officer at her door a short break. Nick could not sit still he didn't know what he needed to do but he needed to do something whether it was hold Judy close or beat a suspect's face in he wasn't certain. He would have been grateful to have done either rather than wait for her to wake up again.

Judy finally stirred after a little over an hour. Nick fought the urge to crowd her with her parents.

"Did I fall asleep?" She asked surprised.

"You have been out for almost two hours." Stu told her.

"Not that it's a bad thing you need your rest." Bonnie assured her.

Judy's ears twitched, "My babies?"

"We brought them to see you as promised." Nick told her holding up June.

Judy reached out for June, Nick handed her over gingerly. She held her child close but winced in pain. Nick mistakenly tried t take her back but was stopped dead by Judy's sharp glare. He pulled his paws back quickly.

"Don't overdo it." Nick cautioned.

Judy shot him the same withering stare, "I can hold my daughter Nick."

"I just meant that you have two other girls to hold." Nick covered.

"I'm sorry Nick." Judy winced and held June out to him. He quickly took the kit in his arms.

She held April and May in turn, but only briefly. Her face was pale and drained but she smiled happily.

"Thank you Nick for keeping my girls safe."

"You're the one who saved them." Nick said brushing her cheek. She pressed her face into his paw. Judy fell asleep with Nick still caressing her cheek.

Nick's mother spoke quietly, "We should let her rest."

"I don't want to leave her here alone." Stu said holding her paw.

"She's had a long day." Bonnie answered but was also unwilling to leave.

"So have you," Nick said gently, "we should take the girls home before they run out of diapers."

"I already made up the guest bed." Nicks mother said.

Bonnie and Stu kissed Judy on the cheek and followed Nick's mother out to the car. Nick kissed Judy when no one else was looking before catching up to the others.

* * *

Nick opened the apartment for the tired group. The day had proven itself more arduous than they had realized. Bonnie and Stu tiredly fed and changed the kits before turning in themselves. Nick sat at the table with his mother and sipped a small glass of whisky.

His mother eyed him harshly, "I think you've had enough."

Nick set the glass down embraced, his mother picked up the glass and took a deep swallow. Nick's mouth hung open in surprise. His mother set the glass down and smiled.

"I didn't know you drank." Nick said in surprise.

"Only on special occasions. The last time I had a drink was at your fathers wake when you were just a child yourself." She lifted the glass high in the air, "To you Robert. Thank you for watching over us all these years and for keeping us close. I hope you still have some favors you can ask for miss Hopps because we need her still."

She took another sip of the glass and handed it back to Nick who raised it up himself, "I barely knew you Dad but I know you always cared. Thank you for being there for Mom."

He took a small sip again before handing it back to his mother, "Dear Jack we will miss you. We only knew you for a short time but you were a good man when we knew you."

She drank and gave it back to Nick, "To Jack, I still don't know how you managed to marry Judy and still become my friend but you managed a hustle I never would have thought possible."

Nick drank another small sip there was barely anything left, his mother took the glass and held it high for a third time, "For Judy who is still with us." She set the glass down and dropped a lit match into the whiskey. "May heaven know that we have enough dead to mourn and spare her life this day." The whiskey burned away to nothing in seconds with how little was left.

She seemed satisfied with their actions and stood to leave, "Thank you Nick. It feels good to show proper respect."

"Are you going to be ok getting home?" Nick asked.

"I'll be fine dear," She told him gently, "I've been taking the same bus for years."

She gave Nick a kiss, "You had such soft eyes as a child, not hard like the rest of the world. Bring back those soft eyes for me son."

"I'll try Mother." Nick promised.

She left smiling but Nick felt ashamed he would do his best for his mother but after he finished with Maroni.


	5. Chapter 5

Nicks phone range once then stopped he grabbed the phone quickly remembering Mr. Big's methods. The phone rang a second time and Nick answered it on the first ring.

"Koslov's Tailoring. Noon. Get a grey suit."

"Grey goes well with white." Nick answered.

"So does black." The call ended.

Nick turned his phone over and pulled out the battery. To anyone else the call would have been useless even if clearly cryptic. Nick was to arrive to Koslov's at noon that much was self-explanatory. The grey suit was shorthand for receiving a message. His response mentioning a white suit was to say that he would be peaceful; or in this case at least, not bring trouble back to the Big Family. The black suit was clearly a warning or what would come if he failed on his word.

Nick pulled out his personal guns from under the bed. He cleaned and inspected the guns carefully. Nick laid out the weapons on the bed; his 9mm service weapon, a snub-nosed .38 revolver from his hustling days, and a large .50 caliber hand cannon designed to take down bears. His biggest gun was built for larger mammals so he had modified it with a shoulder stock and machined a second hand-grip further up the barrel making it more of a miniature rifle than a handgun. Tomorrow would be a very long day.

* * *

Nick was awake at sunrise mixing up three bottles with baby formula. The kits were fussing in their grandparent's arms, who were somehow already dressed and showered for the day.

"Here we are the best baby formula and tap water in Zootopia." Nick said passing out baby bottles.

The three kits suckled on the bottles sleepily in the arms of the adults in the room. Nick watched little May carefully. She was so tiny, so vulnerable, Nick couldn't help but want to keep her and her sisters safe. Nick met May's sleepy gaze and felt a burning sensation in his soul. Could he really come back here after what he was about to do? He had hidden behind a wall of self-righteous anger but the child in his arms was so innocent and pure it made him feel sick to his stomach. Just holding her felt like corrupting her. He set May down gingerly between her grandparents.

"I have some business I need to take care of for Judy. There is a spare key on the table and a phone number for a taxi just tell them you want to see Judy, he owes us some favors and will take you wherever you need to go."

"Oh you don't need to do that, Nick." Stu insisted.

"No I insist you should see Judy today I'm sure it will help her. I'm going to stop by the first chance I get."

"Thank you Nick. Do you want us to pick up any groceries?"

Nick held up his paws, "I said don't worry about it. It's my pleasure to have you here."

Bonnie and Stu thanked Nick once again as he left, assuring him that they would go and visit Judy soon. Nick left them with a smile as he strolled down the hallway preparing for a very unpleasant morning.

* * *

"But of course officer Wilde. We would be honored to make the arrangements." The sheep said gently, "And may I say my condolences on behalf of all of us here at 'Lamb and Lion.'"

"Thank you." Nick said gratefully, "I deeply appreciate your willingness to work with our unusual circumstances."

"Say no more, I understand that our beloved Mrs. Hopps is far from well herself." The sheep offered gently, "I do certainly hope she will recover in time for the funeral."

"Knowing her she will walk here from the hospital if she has to." Nick answered, "I'm sorry but I have to ask; about the payment for the funeral-"

"Oh, don't trouble yourselves. The young buck may not have been an officer himself but as his passing will be paid for by our fine officers there will be the customary discount."

"Thank you that is very kind." Nick said gratefully before standing.

"Of course and please give the Hopps family our condolences."

"I will." Nick promised, "How soon will you need the paperwork?"

"I won't be able to start without it. But if Judy can sign power of attorney then you can do it for her."

"Thank you, I will do that and come back in a day or two."

* * *

Nick sat beside Judy holding her paw gently, "I copied your signature from one of our police reports."

"Why did you do that?" Judy asked.

"So I can take care of Jack's arrangements for you."

"Nick you don't have to do that." Judy started.

"No, no Carrots. You have a very important job already." Nick told her firmly, "We need you to rest and heal so that you can attend."

"Alright but what about the investigation?"

"Don't you worry Bogo's got half the force on the case as we speak."

"Nick I know the chief won't let you help but please promise me that you won't go after them yourself."

"I promise you that we are going to watch your girls grow up together." Nick insisted.

Judy's eyes turned to iron. "That is not what I asked you." She winced in pain and placed a paw over her stomach.

"I'm sorry Judy I have something I need to look into with this. I still have connections to people that things the ZPD doesn't." He caressed Judy's cheek with his paw.

"But I promise you," He continued lifting her face to his, "That I won't do anything stupid and will report back to Chief Bogo the minute I find something."

"I've already lost Jack, don't make me lose you too."

A large polar bear knocked on the door holding flowers.

"Come in Sergei."

"Miss Judy Hopps. Mr. Big and his family send their regards and condolences at this most difficult time." Sergei said in a deep voice, "We have seen firsthand how you have helped this city and wish you well."

"Thank you. Please Tell the Big Family I love them." Judy answered softly.

"As you wish brave one." Sergei left the flowers by the window and was gone without another word.

Nick kissed Judy's forehead once they were alone again "I will be back later after I get my suit fitted."


	6. Chapter 6

Nick entered Koslov's Tailoring, as calmly as if he owned the place, although if her were honest with himself his heart was pounding. Koslov sat at his desk reviewing his ledgers, the bear never even gave him a glance. Nick had made peace with the Big Family primarily because of Judy, but Koslov was known for his long memory.

"I'm here to for a grey suit." Nick said simply.

"I think I may have one in your size." Koslov answered beckoning Nick to follow him.

Inside the far dressing room Koslov produced a photo, "It would appear I have nothing for you in grey would you like to try something in black?"

The sudden shift from grey to black was disconcerting, Nick knew that meant he had to leave no survivors or he would end up in a dumpster himself; assuming that wasn't already his destination.

"Certainly let's see how it fits?"

Koslov held out the photograph for Nick to see. The photo was of a tiger that matched Judy's description exactly talking with a rabbit.

"We recommend that you have this suit cleaned before wearing it." Koslov continued in his deep voice, "The laundry is rather new but comes with our highest recommendation."

"I shall visit them right away." Nick answered.

"Good." Koslov opened a grate in the wall showing Nick a wolf that was picking up a small suit, "You should ask him for directions."

Nick nodded and followed the wolf from about half a block behind. The wolf hailed a taxi on Glacier Avenue and sped away. Nick jumped into his own taxi.

"Where to buddy?"

"Follow that cab." Nick said.

The taxi driver grunted and pulled out after the wolf's taxi, "Friend of yours? Why don't you just split the fare?"

"Stop talking and I'll tip you twenty bucks." Nick growled.

The sheep shrugged, "Suit yourself."

The two taxis wove through traffic following Glacier Ave to the Tundra Town border. The Taxi driver grumbled a bit as he switched from the heater to the A/C in the tunnel from Tundra Town to City Central. The wolf's taxi pulled over beside a rundown convenience store and waited while the wolf stepped out without the suit. Nick jumped out of his cab also to follow from a distance.

"Hey buddy what about the fare?" The driver shouted.

"Keep the meter running." Nick said throwing his license and badge into the driver's lap.

* * *

The wolf slipped down a side alley to the back of the store with Nick close behind. The wolf was talking to someone behind a dumpster with a familiar voice but nick couldn't see them.

"Here you are friend. A good haul today."

"We're not friends," the Wolf cut in gruffly, "and if it was such a good day why is there less than usual?"

"Well not everything sold today…" Weasleton explained slowly, "But I got this guy I know." He added quickly, "He likes the stuff something crazy we have a deal put together now for a pickup twice a week. He's buying everything that didn't sell today!"

"He had better. Mr. Maroni doesn't like failing businesses."

"Failing!? I wouldn't call this failing-"

"You're not pulling your weight this week. Now drop whatever side business you've got going on and get with the program or else."

"Or else what?" Weasleton asked nervously.

Something slammed against the dumpster. "Oh you don't want to know."

Nick backed away and ran to his taxi; the wolf was clearly done with his intimidation.

"Keep following the cab." He said jumping back in the car.

* * *

Both cars drove away heading for the canyon-lands. Nick's phone rang with Judy's ringtone. He frantically pulled it out of his pocket wondering how she could be calling him.

"Hello?" Nick asked nervously.

"Hey Nick its Stu. Jude asked me to call you and tell you 'he's here.' Do you know what that means?"

Nick dropped his phone; he knew exactly what that meant; their plan had failed. Chief Bogo had announced that Judy had survived the attack along with her kits but was unable to provide details of the evening. The media was running the story inaccurately as a case of amnesia or PTSD depending on the station, with the ZPD had made no effort to correct. Clearly this disinformation campaign had failed to convince the target audience.

"Change of plans, we need to get to Zootopia General now!"

The cab driver peeled to the left and roared down a backstreet.

"Please tell me that doesn't mean what I think that means." Stu asked when Nick picked the phone back up.

"It does." Nick said seriously, "Are you with Judy?"

"No I had to step out to call you."

"Listen carefully go back right now don't look for or talk to anyone else tell Judy I've got her covered; and this is important; do not say anything to the officers by her door."

"I don't understand-"

"I'll explain when it's over just don't say anything to them or act suspicious. Do this and I promise nothing will happen to any of you."

Nick hung up before Stu could argue and called Bogo, "Chief Judy's in trouble don't let those officers leave her side for anything!"

"what are you going on about Wilde? I've had enough from you this week."

"CHIEF, HER ATTACKER IS IN THE HOSPITAL WITH HER!"

Bogo was silent for less than a second, "How do you know this?"

"Judy told me. I'm on my way over there now."

"Don't you do anything while your suspended!"

"I'm not going to start anything, Chief, but I won't let anyone hurt Judy." Nick hung up before Bogo could say anything.

The taxi driver glanced back at him, "So that wolf we were tailing was he a suspect or something?"

"Yeah I was following him undercover." Nick grumbled, "Why do you ask?"

"The driver of the other cab is a friend of mine I can call him to ask where he dropped him off."

Nick pulled out his personal card and gave it to the driver with twice the meter, "Call me with the location. I won't answer so leave a message."

Nick dove out of the taxi and sprinted into the hospital.

"Please be ok. Please be ok. Please be ok." Nick plead as he ran.


	7. Chapter 7

The elevator dinged open to reveal two officers sitting on either side of Judy's door still. Nick had to force himself not to run down the hall but instead took measured calm steps with a grin on his face. Inside he was screaming. Nick scanned the room surreptitiously, but no one matched Judy's description or his photo. The officers checked his ID before allowing him to see Judy. Relief washed over him to see her awake and unharmed with Bonnie and Stu holding her Kits pale and nervous.

"Nick!" Judy breathed gratefully.

Nick broke down and rushed her bed, "Judy I'm sorry."

It was all he could do not to lift her into his arms.

"The rabbit was here! He was dressed as a doctor."

"What did he do?" Nick asked.

"He took my chart and asked some questions about how I was feeling. It's hard to think right now."

Nick glanced down at her and noticed something alarming, her PCA had its button pressed in with a piece of clear tape wedging it down. He followed the IV back to one of the many machines one the wall. Nick didn't know much about medicine but he had seen larger mammals overdose on less than the dosage the machine was pumping out. Nick hit the call nurse button and turned back to Judy.

"Carrots I'm sorry I don't know if you'll feel this."

"Feel what?" Judy asked groggily.

Nick held up her IV still dripping rapidly. Judy grimaced the pain finally catching up with her. Nick scooped up the sabotaged device with a napkin in a small dish on the tray bay her bed.

"I'm sorry Judy. I should have been here. I never should have left."

Judy smiled sleepily, " 's ok Nick. I know you'll watch me sleep."

"No! you need to stay awake!" He shouted squeezing her paw.

The nurse shrieked when she saw the holding Judy's IV. Nick just shouted to help her. Judy groggily tried to side with Nick but was becoming decreasingly coherent. The nurse made a call for a doctor and set about checking her vitals. The doctor rushed in followed by one of the officers. Nick held the dish close to his chest as he watched Judy struggle to stay awake.

Nick prayed. He prayed and prayed like he never had before. Nick had never been a religious fox but his mother had taught him when he was young. And now here he was begging and pleading with an unknown God for answers. His mind turned back to his mother and the private Wake she had held with him last night. He didn't know why he thought of it but it brought him comfort to know that his mother was praying or her too. Judy slipped into unconsciousness stirring the doctors and nurses into an even greater frenzy. Nick prayed harder.

Alarms sounded in a dreadful cacophony of terror, Judy's heart had stopped.

"Please, don't take her!" he begged, "You can have me instead!"

"Clear!"

The defibrillator charge made Judy's whole body jump. Nick winced in pain at the sound. Judy's pulse remained absent.

"No response. Prep again."

"Clear!"

The second thump pierced Nick to his core. Judy was dying before his very eyes.

Nick fell to his knees wailing softly, "Please Lord, don't take her. Her children need her; I need her!"

"Last try give it everything."

"Clear!"

Thump.

Nicks heart exploded with the sound and left him an empty wreck of a fox. The doctors and nurses fell silent.

"Time of death: 1:25 pm August 10."

Nick couldn't see Judy anymore through his tears, "Please I will do anything, just give her back!"

"Forgiveness, not vengeance."

Nick froze, the words were a whisper so soft he could barely hear them. No one else had even glanced at him instead staring morosely at Judy.

Beep.

Nick's breath caught, he was afraid to believe it and terrified he had imagined it.

Beep.

"Another dose of Narcan!"

Beep.

"Get the respirator!"

"Come back Jude." Stu begged.

"We need you." Bonnie plead.

Nick sobbed openly his head resting on the floor, "Thank you. Thank you."

The voice whispered again in his ear, "Forgiveness no vengeance."

"Wilde… Nick, we need to talk about what happened." Chief Bogo kindly.

Nick was shaken back to reality by Bogo's unusually gentle tone.

"Judy had her father call me to tell me that he was here. Then I came here as fast as I could while calling you on the way. When I got here she told me the rabbit from her house had been here that was when I noticed her button was wedged down on her PCA."

"Her what?" Bogo asked.

"PCA, it's a little button you push for morphine." Nick explained, "Once I noticed it I pulled it out from her arm, and that's when the nurses and doctors came in."

"But who did it?" Bogo asked impatiently.

"Judy never found out his name but I think I might have one for us soon."

Bogo sighed heavily, "Of course you do. What have you been up to Wilde?"

Nick held up his paws defensively, "I checked with some of my old contacts who are still willing to talk to me. I have a face and a name but it's not enough act on yet."

"Then stop now. You're not part of this investigation."

"Sir if I can just have five minutes with the hospital security cameras I might be able to get us a location." Nick insisted.

"No! You are not a part of this investigation! You are not on active duty! And you are this close to becoming an unemployed civilian!" Bogo held up his hoof with barely enough room for a parking ticket to slide through. "Now I am going to go make arrangements for moving Hopps out of the city and you are going to leave the security tapes alone and turn over all the information you have to Officer McHorn for us to pursue."

Chief Bogo turned and marched back down the hall angrily. Nick understood how he felt Judy had nearly been killed twice this week, the whole force was on edge with everyone wanting to lend a hand in any way that they could. Nick waited until Bogo had rounded the corner and slipped into the Security office.


	8. Chapter 8

Nick spun the tape back to ten minutes before Stu had called him. The tapes showed a rabbit in scrubs approach the two officers Nick had seen watching over Judy. They spoke with the rabbit openly and let him in without checking his ID. Nick watched horrified the two officers had been transferred in from out of the city in the last few months but they clearly knew the rabbit who had tried to kill Judy. They even seemed afraid of him. The rabbit reemerged and spoke with the two officers angrily before storming off. Stu left mere minutes later to call him but he noticed that after Stu had gone another nurse had stopped by to see Judy but was turned away.

Nick had seen enough, he pulled out the tape and swapped it for another one nearby muttering to himself, "Who still uses cassettes?"

The door clicked open and Nick threw himself under the desk with the tape tucked under his arm. He slid back against the darkest corner hiding behind the trash bin that was almost too large to fit under it. The two officers he had just seen on the security cameras talking with the rabbit came in arguing with each other.

"Look why do we have to do this now? It's not like we can't sneak past fatty and steal his key to evidence."

"Because then we have to mess with the cameras at the precinct too! And those are going to be a lot harder to rig."

"Alright fine let's just grab it and go. I need some new blank tapes anyway."

"I don't even want to know what that means, but we have to destroy this remember."

"Trust me it will glow in the dark by the time I'm done with it."

"NO! Maroni said no evidence. Now take this out back and run it over with the car."

"Fine the Chief is already going to rip us a new one anyway might as well avoid it as long as we can."

The two mammals left without noticing Nick under the desk. He stopped the recording on his phone smiling to himself, Judy would have been proud.

* * *

Nick crept out of the security office making sure no one had seen him enter or leave. He nearly jumped out of his fur when his phone rang. The number was marked as private.

"This is Wilde."

"Oh thank heavens. Um I need to meet with you about Jack you were one of his emergency contacts."

Nick slapped his paw to his muzzle, "Listen now is not a good time for this, if you could call back in a few days."

"Wait! It's about his MURDER!"

Nick stopped, "I'm listening."

"Jack mailed me something before he died. You need to see it."

"I can meet you in 15 minutes at the City Central Precinct."

"No, it's not safe there. If you really are who you say you are then meet me where you first met Officer Hopps. Come alone."

The call ended.

Nick rubbed his eyes, this was way over the top cloak and dagger spy stuff, but whoever she was she was definitely scared. He quickly made his way back to Judy's room. Chief Bogo was still there making arrangements to have Judy moved.

"Chief I need to talk with you right away." Nick said urgently.

"Not now Wilde, we are moving Hopps to lockdown."

"Sir this is important I just got a call from someone who has evidence of our assailant."

"Then hand it over to Boggs and Luper."

"Sir Boggs and Luper are dirty."

Bogo rounded on Nick with his eyes bulging, "You have one second to retract that statement!"

"It's the truth sir, I have evidence."

Bogo heaved angrily at the accusation of corruption in his ranks, "One hour, bring all your evidence to my office. And Wilde, if your wrong your fired."

* * *

Nick scanned the crowd at Jumbeaux's café the only mammals here were elephants and some hippos. He checked the back and corner tables but no one called out to him. Ten he noticed a white fox standing nervously across the street. Nick left the shop ignoring Jumeaux's grumbling about foxes and crossed the street. The fox looked franticly left and right trying to decide whether or not to run.

"Hello are you the one that called me?" Nick asked holding out his hand.

The white fox eyed him nervously without taking his hand, "Are you Officer Nicholas Wilde?"

"Yes, I came alone just like you asked." Nick said, "You look nervous."

"Yes perhaps we could go somewhere else, I'll explain while we walk."

"No need." Nick said leading her to his squad car. Bogo would be furious if he found out Nick was driving it while suspended but he didn't care anymore.

"My name is Sky, I was Jack's editor and closest friend at The Savana Square Journal."

"Ah yes, we met at the wedding."

Sky nodded, "I thought you had forgotten."

"Why is that?" Nick asked.

"Because Jack tried to introduce us but you had your eyes on Judy the whole time." She answered a little put off.

"Sorry that was a bit of a rough day for me." Nick said uncomfortably.

"I'll say I found you drunk on the roof sounding mating calls at the moon."

Nick jerked the wheel in surprise, he had blacked out and had no idea what had happened that night.

"Um you said you had important information?" Nick said trying to steer the conversation back.

"Yes, I think Jack was killed because of it." Sky said somberly, pulling out an envelope.

Nick pulled into a parking garage but left the car running.

Sky handed the envelope to Nick. He pulled out a dozen photos of Maroni talking to the two cops Nick had seen at the hospital. Some of the pictures were of them taking bribes, others just talking, one picture stood out from the others; Maroni standing over a dead beaver that had gone missing last week. Nick looked through some of the other documents in the envelope, copies of ledgers for money laundering, drug prices, and a handful of city officials listed for bribes.

Nick looked back to Sky, "What is this?"

"Jack mailed it to me with a note." Sky said pulling out a folded paper from her shirt pocket, "He said that his informant in the mafia had sent this to him and to take it to you. He was afraid that he was being watched and said he was going to leave town for a few days. If only he'd been quicker to leave."

"With something like this Maroni and his men would have chased after them. Nowhere would have been safe." Nick said peeling out of the parking complex.

"Where are we going?"

"To see Chief Bogo." Nick answered, "This is what Maroni is looking for which and until he finds it neither you, me, or any of the Hopps family safe."


	9. Chapter 9

Nick led Sky into the ZPD's main lobby where he saw Boggs and Luper waiting for them.

"Hey Wilde can we talk?" Boggs asked.

Skye stood behind Nick trying not to draw any attention to herself.

"Not now Boggs I need to go file a report."

"Please Wilde we just want to apologize for what happened to Hopps." Luper insisted, "We know you have been searching on your own, what partner wouldn't, and we want to help make things right."

"You can make it right by letting me through." Nick growled.

Boggs put his arm around Nick, "Chief pulled us from rotation but we think someone in the hospital is dirty." He said whispering in his ear, "We think we know who but can't get close because of our screw up."

Nick struggled to maintain his composure and resisted the urge to beat the two of them where they stood. Skye was shaking visibly now understanding the danger they were in. Luper placed a paw on her shoulder in false comfort.

"Please just come look at the video we have. It could tell us who did this."

The two wolves tried to steer Nick and Skye away from their destination. Skye looked terrified but held firm to her purse her paw half in her bag grasping something for dear life without taking a step. Nick caught hold of Boggs' arm and pulled him firmly away.

"Chief needs to see us now. If we miss our meeting he'll have my badge and then our partnership won't be worth flea."

Boggs was about to insist further when Bogo's voice burst out from above.

"WILDE! MY OFFICE, NOW!"

Nick took Skye's paw and pulled her away from the threatening Officers, "Don't go anywhere we'll have a long discussion about Hopps when we get back."

Boggs and Luper watched their would-be victims walk away not daring to risk Bogos wrath.

Nick held his best con-man smile until the elevator doors closed. Now alone his fur bristled with rage.

"They were going to kill us weren't they?" Skye asked.

"Probably not personally, not that it makes any difference." Nick growled.

"What were you going to do?"

"We were staying in the lobby for a start they can't hurt us with so many cops around. What were you planning."

Skye flashed open her purse to reveal a Fox Taser and can of Wolf-away. "Jack carried them when interviewing gang members."

The doors pinged open to a fuming water buffalo that made Skye reconsider her odds of survival. Nick calmly greeted the massive mammal while following him back to his office.

"Hello Chief, you should have Boggs and Luper's car searched. I think the search will be enlightening."

"Motor pool is already on their way for a surprise inspection." Chief Bogo said sitting at his desk, "Now you have exactly ten minutes to convince me or I'll have you eat your badge."

Nick pulled out his phone and the and the security tape that he had saved from destruction going over the details quickly and explaining Skye's roll in all of this. She then produced her envelope of evidence for Bogo to review alongside Nicks results. Bogo didn't say a word until they were finished. He just reached over to his intercom.

"I want Boggs and Luper up here now." He stood up and walked to his door. A Polar bear was walking past, "Anderson, grab Johnson and bring some cuffs."

He sat back in his chair and waited until Boggs and Luper arrived looking nervous. "Um, should we wait outside?"

"If I had wanted you to wait I wouldn't have called you, now get in here."

The two wolves entered and stood awkwardly behind Nick and Skye. Bogo pulled off his glasses and placed them on the single photo laying on his desk. "I have just been presented some interesting information here gentlemen in regards to your recent activity would you care to elaborate on it?"

"I don't know what activity you mean?" Luper answered.

"Drop the act and start talking." Bogo said sliding the photo forward. Boggs and Luper looked down to see the picture was of them and the dead beaver.

The two of them looked at each other, "Um this looks bad but we can explain." Boggs started.

"Yes you will, now hand over your weapons."

Neither of them moved, "Sir?"

Bogo stood up and leaned forward, "Hand. Over. Your. Weapons."

Boggs handed over his firearm without comment staring at the floor. Luper decided to take other actions.

Nick threw himself out of his chair tackling Skye to the floor and out of the way. Bogo was over his desk before Luper had fully drawn and grabbed him by his arm with one hoof while clocking him in the face with the other. Bogo used their combined momentum to spin around throwing Luper headlong into the desk and smashing Boggs into the ground.

Johnson and Anderson rushed into the room to find Bogo holding down the moaning Boggs and Nick checking the unconscious Luper for additional weapons.

"Get these two out of my sight and let me know when they wake up." The Lion and Bear dragged the wolves out of Bogo's office.

"Mrs. Iceheart, do you have family outside of the city?"

"No sir all in Tundratown."

"Very well an officer will escort you to collect your things. "

"what do you mean?" Skye asked.

Bogo ignored her and turned back to Nick, "Wilde, are the Hopps family staying with you?"

"Yes sir."

"Go home and get them ready to move. Your all leaving with Hopps."

"Going where?" Skye asked again.

"We're moving you out of the city to the Boroughs until we get things sorted."


	10. Chapter 10

Skye was hesitant to go with the two other officers, "Are you certain you can't come?"

"I'm sorry I have to get Judy's family out of the City. But I promise Officers Trunkaby and Sand are some of the best officers on the force. Judy and I worked with them many times, you can trust them."

"We've got you sweetie, you'll be safe with us." Francine said patting Skye's shoulder with her trunk.

"No one will get to you with us around." The Lynx said smugly, "There hasn't been a criminal who could best us yet."

"Thanks Emily. I'll meet up with you two once I have the rest of the Hopps family." Nick promised.

* * *

Nick gratefully found the Hopps family back at his apartment with his mother no less.

"Mom? What are you doing here?"

"We've been trying to call you. Why didn't you answer?"

"Sorry my phone is in the evidence lock up now." Nick answered embarrassed.

"Evidence? What did you find Nick?" Stu asked concerned.

"I caught a video of the accomplices from her attack at the hospital." Nick told him.

"Is she safe?" Bonnie asked, "No one would tell us anything after she was wheeled away."

"She's alive but still uncurious, she's being prepped to be moved out to Trinity-Boroughs in an hour."

"But she's hurt. Why would they move her?" Stu demanded.

"Your leaving too." Nick said firmly, "I cant get into it now but we need to get everyone out of the city to keep her safe."

"How bad are these people?" His mother asked.

"Bad," Nick assured her, "and desperate which is worse."

"Honey go get your shaving kit from the bathroom." Bonnie urged.

The apartment became a fury of packing. Mammals Nick pulled Stu aside once everything was stacked by the door.

"Are you familiar with guns Stu?"

"Your joking, right?" Stu asked

"Not at all." Nick answered grimly pulling back the blanket covering the guns on his bed.

"Gee that's quite the arsenal…" Stu mumbled.

Nick handed him the .38, "Ever used a revolver before?"

Stu checked the weapon cautiously, "Not one this big."

"Well this works that same as any .22 revolver buts going to kick a lot more than a rabbit gun does."

"Why are you giving me a gun?" Stu asked anxiously.

"Judy's lost enough family on my watch." Nick answered, "I doubt you'll need it but if it comes to that don't hesitate."

Stu nodded buckling the holster under his shirt. Nick shoved his TUSK gear and .50 caliber into a duffel bag.

* * *

Skye was waiting with Francine and Emily in one of the investigation rooms. It was a sparsely furnished room but has soft comfortable chairs and warm lights. With everyone gathered Francine explained the Chief's plan.

"Luper is still unconscious, but the chief was able to get some information out of Boggs. Between that and a strangely helpful call from a taxi driver we now know for certain where Maroni is hiding."

"I forgot about him." Nick admitted sheepishly.

"We also know that Maroni has caught on to the fact that his informants within the ZPD have been found out. Our officers have noticed several suspicious individuals near Zootopia General and the Precinct headquarters." Emily continued, "Now we don't know how much information was leaked about Judy, so we have decided to assume that he knows that she is still alive."

"As such we are going to leave the city with Judy in an ambulance from Trinity-Boroughs Hospital at the same time as Tusk raids Maroni."

"When will the raid take place?" Nick asked.

"Bogo himself is going to lead the raid in approximately one hour." Francine explained, "Wilde, your riding with Judy. Officer Sand and I will be following behind with the Hopps family and Miss Iceheart."

"I'm coming too." Nicks mother asserted, "This is my family too."

"We appreciate your concern Miss Wilde but we already have a poor ratio of civilians to officers for this."

"Exactly." She countered flashing the handle of a .44 nestled in her purse, "I can be in the car or following in a taxi it's your choice."

"Trust me she will." Nick assured the elephant and Lynx, "She might even find a way to stick you with the fare if you upset her enough."

"Alright alright, you can ride with us, just don't shoot anyone." Emily relented.

"Thank you Officer Sand."

"I feel safer already." Bonnie said gratefully.

"Alright then anyone need anything now is the time Judy's ride will arrive in fifteen minutes."

Nick grabbed his duffel bag and excused himself the locker room. Bogo and was giving a pep talk to the officers inside as they dawned their TUSK gear.

Nick dodged the shouting animals pumping themselves up to hide how scared they all were, TUSK raids were more dangerous than anyone wanted to think about. But the Chief was good at keeping the team pumped up like a college Pawball team until it was time to start so they didn't drive themselves crazy with worry. Nick had doubted the technique the first time he was it but had to admit it worked wonders.

Nick thought back to their first raid on the TUSK force.

* * *

He and Judy were sitting in the back of an armored van sharing the massive seat as they were chanted and shouted banter with the rest of the team.

"Are you ready for this Mchorn?"

"Ready as ever." Mchorn answered knocking the ground with his riot shield.

"What's the matter did you forget your gun?" Nick quipped.

"Keep laughing Wilde, he's taken out more targets with that shield than most TUSK operatives do with a rifle."

"well aren't you a regular Captain Mammal." Judy joked.

"Nice one Carrots." Nick laughed.

"You two have been working together too long," Emily said chambering a round, "Your rubbing off on each other."

"It comes from sharing so many chairs." Nick teased rubbing his shoulder against Judy's.

Officer Snarlof stood bringing silence. "Alright target is around the corner. We have at least ten armed combatants guarding and growing an unknown quantity Nip and other narcotics. No heroes, no one left behind. Respect all!"

"FEAR NONE!"

Helmets and masks on the van doors flung open. All pretense of humor vanishes just the cold determination. Left side first then the right charged out of the van into the harsh daylight and into the warehouse.


	11. Chapter 11

Johnson grabbed Nicks shoulder jolting him out from the memory, "You alright Wilde?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just got a lot on my mind right now." Nick admitted.

Johnson nodded understandingly, "My first partner got shot in a shootout at a bank heist. He lived but had to retire because of it."

"I'm sorry." Nick said genuinely, "That must have been hard."

"It was," The lion agreed, "But eventually you both pull through."

Higgins interrupted them surprised, "What are you doing here Wilde? You're not on the raid."

"No I'm riding with Hopps." Nick confirmed pulling on his vest.

"Are you expecting a gunfight on the drive?" Johnson asked concerned.

"I'm hoping for a relaxing drive through the countryside." Nick said sternly fastening his boots on, "But I know better than to ignore my instincts."

"No one outside of this room knows that she's moving." Johnson said reassuringly, "She'll be fine."

"Thank you." Nick said gratefully.

Johnsons paw wrapped around Nick's whole arm, "Hopps is lucky to have you for a partner."

"Thanks," Nick answered tucking his helmet under his arm, "When this is over, tell everyone drinks are on me."

"We'll hold you to it." Johnson promised.

Nick thumbed the scratch on his helmet on his way back. It was a reminder from their last raid together.

* * *

Nick and Judy were first out of the van with Officer Sand, followed closely by the larger mammals. They flattened themselves against the wall near the entrance.

"No hostiles in the window." Trunkaby confirmed with an extendable mirror.

"Breach on three." Snarlof ordered.

Snarlof held his shotgun against the door and fired. The special round blew the door lock apart and McHorn charged in through the entrance tearing the door off entirely. His massive riot shield filled the narrow hallway which made him more a moving wall than a TUSK officer. A startled moose tried to grab a shotgun but McHorn flattened him to the ground and kept running right over him. Nick flipped the dazed moose and zip tied his wrists and ankles. Judy cleared the room to the left with Snarlof, Sand and Trunkaby took the room on the right.

"Left clear!"

"Right clear!"

"Suspect down!"

The team reformed in the hall behind McHorn plowed into the door at the end of the hall reducing it to splinters.

"ZPD! On the ground!"

Gunfire erupted from the dim warehouse. The team hunkered down behind McHorn and surged forward. A Hyena tried to flank their left side and ate a beanbag moving 400 feet a second. The Jaguar that jumped up from behind a nearby crate was not so lucky.

"IED!" Nick shouted taking a shot.

The beanbag struck him square in the shoulder causing the Jaguar to drop the Molotov cocktail. Flames and screaming filled the air. They would have felt bad for the poor mammal had they any room left for emotions. As of now they were a machine, a hivemind of interconnected parts all operating under a single goal.

A bull charged the team head on with his horns down. The team held their ground unmoving. McHorn turned his shield to the side and used the charging bull's momentum to throw him to the floor. Three beanbags hit him before he struck the floor. At the far end of the warehouse the delivery door was thrown open by one of the remaining mammals trying to escape. They heard shouting and a burst of gunfire; squad B had locked down the rear exit.

"Building is secure. Detain all subjects." Snarlof ordered.

Nick and Judy grabbed fire extinguishers and began dousing the burning portion of the warehouse. The Jaguar had amazingly managed to roll around long enough to put himself out but was now lying unconscious and severely burned. Judy radioed for a paramedic as Nick reached down to check for a pulse. Judy dropped her radio and grabbed her shotgun franticly. Nick saw her move but was too close. The Jaguar swung his paws up holding a large revolver. Nick was dead and he knew it.

Two shots rang out overlapping each other. Nick fell to the ground clawing at his facemask with Judy firing twice more at the Jaguar. Judy had gotten her shot off first and it had struck the jaguar in the shoulder. The muscle spasms jerked his arm up too high missing Nicks face by a whisker and grazing off his helmet instead. The second round knocked the wind out of the injured mammal with the third knocking him out cold.

Nick managed to pull off his face mask but couldn't see straight.

"NICK!" Judy shrieked dropping to his side.

Nick wanted to tell her he was ok but he couldn't get his mouth to work right. He heard her radio for a second paramedic as his swirling vision faded to black.

* * *

Nick woke up in a hospital bed bandaged and in pain. He groaned and tried to change position but stopped when fireworks lit up behind his eyes. Judy was immediately by his side.

"Nick! Can you hear me?"

He flinched at the loud noise, "How much did I drink last night?"

Judy burst into tears, "Don't scare me like that. I thought you were going to die."

Jack put his arm around her comfortingly, Nick fought the pang of jealousy that came every time he saw them hug or kiss. He loved Judy more than anything and it hurt to see her with someone else but he couldn't bear to live without her in his life even if all she could be was a friend. He fought hard against the drugs clouding his mind. He had to careful not to say anything now that she was married, she had made her decision and he wouldn't make her second guess it.

The doctor visited them shortly afterward. He told him that he had bleeding on his brain; which was relatively small and easy to treat but could have been fatal if left untreated. Nick was told he would be fine to go home as long as he took it easy for the next week or two.

"Don't we have a shift tomorrow?" Nick asked dreading desk duty.

"That was today." Judy told him, "You were out for a whole day."

"Oh." Nick said surprised, "we should stop for a drink on the way home, my treat."

Judy scratched her ear nervously.

"That might not be such a good idea." Jack suggested.

"Why not? I won't drink any I promise."

"I can't drink right now." Judy admitted.

"Are you hurt?" Nick asked frightened.

"No, I'm ok." Judy said quickly.

Judy held Jack's paw happily, "I'm pregnant."


	12. Chapter 12

Nick watched carefully out the back window of the ambulance. Trunkaby and Sand's Police cruiser was the only vehicle following them. Fitting Skye, Bonnie, Stu, his Mother, and the triplets should have been too tight a squeeze but a car built to elephantine proportions leaves a lot of room for a couple of Foxes and Bunnies.

Judy's nose twitched in her sleep when they hit a large pothole the attending nurse adjusted her IV drip. She had been kept in a medically induced coma since the last attempt on her life so she could recover better. The doctors were unwilling to wake her up for fear of seizures causing irreparable harm to her body. Nick tried not to think about how scared that made him feel.

"That's some heavy duty gear you have on." The cheetah commented, "haven't seen firepower like that since Desert Star."

"You were in the army?" Nick asked curiously.

"Chester Harmen, Combat Medic to the Sixth Infantry rifle company, two tours."

Nick remembered seeing footage of the conflict on the news as a kit. It had freighted him to realize the cruelty mammals were capable of. Finnick's family had escaped from there before the worst of the fighting when he was young, but he would never talk about it.

"I feel safer already." Nick said gratefully.

"You should I volunteered for this." The cheetah joked.

Nick glanced at him quizzically, "You volunteered?"

"Sure did. They asked for someone who works well under pressure which is managements way of saying potentially unsafe conditions."

"There's an understatement."

Harmen agreed, "Most of them get a bit skittish when we transport prison inmates for surgeries. But once you've operated under fire… not much shakes you."

"Is that what they told you?" Nick asked.

"Yeah, I knew it was a lie though; no surgeons were scheduled out for inmates today."

"Makes sense ZPD has a tight leash on things right now but it will all be over in a few hours."

"They found her attackers?" Harmen asked

"I can't comment on an ongoing investigation," Nick told him.

"I get it loose lips sink ships."

Nick decided he liked this mammal, "Once I get the all clear I'll tell you the whole story over a drink."

Harmen laughed, "I'll hold you to it."

* * *

Nick's radio squawked to life, "Wilde! Pick up your radio."

Nick jumped at Bogo's voice and snatched up the radio from is hook on his chest.

"I'm here Chief." He answered quickly.

"Maroni escaped! Officers Red and Fisk just reported in pursuit of their vehicle. He's headed straight for you."

"I got it Chief. Sand, Trunkaby did you get that?"

"Do you think he knows where we are?"

"Our fearless medics figured it out I'd bet my paycheck he knows."

"We hear you loud and clear going for lights and sirens. Let's outrun this tiny little SOB."

"This is officer Brown and Black we'll meet you at the next freeway entrance."

"Acknowledged," Sand answered over the line, "we will be moving loud and fast."

Nick turned to Harmen, "So much for our relaxing drive.

Ambulance and police sirens blended together as they cut through traffic even faster. Nick checked his gun again and scanned behind them more intensely.

"Hey Wilde you should take the lead. We'll cover from behind." Sand called over the radio.

"No, stay in the lead." Nick told her, "Brown and Black will take the rear position but if things get hot I want you to get them out of here."

"We can't leave you!" Sand shouted.

"You can't endanger civilians either." Nick argued, "We'll be fine I promise."

"I don't like it." Sand insisted obstinately, "You and Hopps are our friends."

"Trust me I don't either." Nick said noticing a black car approaching way too fast, "But it looks like we don't have much choice."

The black car roared up on them like a mad bull. Motorists scattered away from it to avoid being rammed. He couldn't see the who was in the car but even flash would have figured it out by now.

"He's going to ram us!" Nick shouted.

"Grab hold of something she's strapped down." He yelled back.

The ambulance jerked violently throwing Nick back, shrieking metal drowned out the wail of the sirens. The ambulance pushed forward with the driver somehow keeping it under control. Maroni's car backed up and rammed again. Gunfire shattered the rear windows raining glass down on everything.

"Stay down!" Nick shouted.

He shoved the barrel of his gun out the broken window and fired rapidly. The kick from the oversized gun would have dislocated his shoulder were it not for the TUSK jacket he was wearing. The large bullets tore through Maroni's car. The first shot punched into the engine with the second and third blasting the windshield to nothing. The fourth shot struck the driver. He slumped forward and the car roared into them.

Both vehicles spun wildly out of control. Nick dropped his gun holding on to the wall for his life. Judy lay still strapped down to the gurney. The ambulance shuddered to a halt sideways in its lane. Nick drew his service pistol and looked through on of the bullet holes in the door. Maroni's car was smoking heavily 10 yards behind them. Nothing moved but the swerving traffic.


	13. Chapter 13

Nick pulled himself back onto his paws panting. He drew his service pistol and checked the ambulance. Judy lay serene and unaware of her surroundings. The monitor sounded its monotone song of heartbeats. Harmen was pinned between her and the wall. The wheel-lock on the ambulance floor broke in the crash forcing Harmen to use himself as an airbag for her. He breathlessly gave Nick a thumb's up.

Nick's ears twitched. Someone was coming. He gestured to Harmen to keep quiet and pointed to his over-sized handgun. The cheetah lifted it easily with one of his large paws. He flinched and grabbed his ribs with his free paw but held his aim on the door. It pulled open to reveal the ambulance driver. Harmen lowered his gun relaxing but Nick held his aim.

"What happened back here?" The driver asked confused and frightened.

"No time get back in the cab and start driving." Nick told him.

"What about the other car?"

"You don't want to know, now get-"

The ambulance engine roared to life. Nick looked back at Harmen, the cheetah's face confirmed how much trouble they were in. The ambulance accelerated forward violently nearly throwing Nick out the open doors. Harmen held Judy in place crying out in pain.

"Close the doors!" he shouted desperately.

Nick caught hold of the rear door nearest him and hauled it back until it latched. The other door swung wildly out of his reach. Grabbing hold of anything he could Nick quickly crossed the swaying ambulance. He caught hold of the door and heaved. The ambulance swerved sharply into the next lane pulling the door wide open with Nick still attached. He held on for dear life to the door hanging two feet from the hard asphalt moving 90 mph slower than himself. The ambulance swung violently again this time pulling the door back. Nick grabbed the firsthand hold he could and slammed the door closed with all his might. He looked back at Harmen who was laying on the floor gasping in pain.

Nick dropped down next to him, "How bad is it?"

"Hurts like hell." Harmen wheezed, "But I think I'll live."

"Sorry to drag you into this." Nick offered.

"I already told you I volunteered." Harmen dismissed.

The ambulance severed to right without warning longer and harder than before.

"I don't think we're on the freeway anymore." Nick commented.

"I must have blacked out for a minute why's John driving like a lunatic?"

"Who?" Nick asked, "Oh, the driver, no we've been hijacked."

"Great," Harmen groaned, "Any bright ideas?"

"Sand and Trunkaby know we're in trouble so help can't be too far away not that it would take long to kill us."

"Charming." Harmen grumbled.

"Who said we'll let them?" Nick said grimly.

"I take it you have a plan."

"Let's call it a mission statement at this point." Nick admitted before explaining his idea, "Think it will work?"

"I think we-"

The ambulance screeched to a halt throwing Nick against Harmen. He cried out in pain.

The rear doors flung back pulled open by a bear with a sawed-off shotgun. Maroni stood behind him bleeding from his shoulder and shaking with rage.

"Drop that pea shooter." The bear growled pointing the shotgun. A blast from this range would kill everyone inside

Nick slowly lowered his service pistol to the ground and slid it away from him. He carefully covered as much of Harmen as he could from view with his body.

"Paws in the air!" The bear growled.

Nick obliged, not even bothering to make a snarky comment at the fuming rabbit literally hopping into the ambulance. Maroni grabbed Nick's service pistol pointing it wildly left and right.

"I have been working for years! YEARS! To build my families empire and bring it here!"

"Shame you won't get to see it." Nick smirked.

Maroni struck him upside the muzzle with his pistol. "You think I won't shoot you where you stand?"

Nick spat blood from his muzzle, "Because I'm the only one that can talk."

Maroni glared at him, "What do you mean?"

Nick gestured to Judy, "Hopps is in a coma and you killed the EMT, so I'm all that's left."

Maroni aimed the shaking gun at Judy, "Where are the pictures?"

Nick forced himself to laugh, "The pictures are in ZPD custody along with a lot of other evidence. It's as gone as our informant I'm sure."

Maroni swore explosively waiving the gun erratically. Nick knew a cornered animal when he saw one and tried to turn the advantage.

"ZPD will be here in minutes. You won't have time to kill us and still escape."

"This family never runs! We take our vengeance no matter the cost!" A bullet punched the floor inches from Nicks paw. Judy's ear twitched from the sound. Maroni stopped surprised, he nudged her arm with the gun. The heat of the weapon made her face scrunch up with pain but she remained motionless. An evil grin spread over Maroni's face. He gestured to the bear and leaned in to whisper in Judy's ear.

"Your dear fox is going to eat you."

Police sirens cut through the air distracting the mobsters. Nick made his move then lunging at Maroni. Two shots rang out immediately. Nick was thrown back still holding Maroni. Harmen was holding his chest wheezing heavily. His rib had pierced his skin. Nick struggled against Maroni using his size to hold the injured rabbit down. He didn't know where the gun was just that Maroni had dropped it. Nick tried to punch him but the rabbit seemed to have two heads suddenly. The whole Ambulance started spinning and turning red. Nick realized what had hit him.

"Nighthowlers!" was all he managed to shout out, his mind was fading fast.

Harmen pressed himself against the back wall and kicked Judy's stretcher as hard as he could. Judy rolled away from them and was dragged out by Sand and Trunkaby.

"Close the Doors!" Nick couldn't if he had said it or someone else.

* * *

Thud

Thud

Three animals were confined. The small one hit him in the muzzle. He jumped back growling. The small one pointed something big and metal at him and shouted. He didn't care. The small one shook the metal at him again. He jumped at the small one.

The small one was bad.

The small one hurt his family.

The small one must die.

He tore at the small one savagely. It screamed and struck him but could not stop him. He bit down hard.

The small one stopped.

He sat back disgusted and enraged. The big one was alive but hurt. He should kill it too.

"Nicholas Percival Wilde!

He shrank back. Mother?

"You stop that right now!"

Doors closed. Trapped. Windows gone!

* * *

Nick launched himself at the broken windows. He should have been cut to ribbons on the glass but was saved by his TUSK gear. Halfway through he became stuck. Trunkaby tried to grab him but he was rabid with nighthowler. He desperately clawed at the door trying to free when he yelped and tried to turn back around to attack something. His movements slowed then finally he was silent and unconscious. Harmen pushed the door open holding a syringe and pale as a ghost. The cheetah stared at nothing and passed out as well.


	14. Chapter 14

Clawhouser excitedly rushed into Chief Bogo's office, "Chief Bogo I've got an update for you!"

"Well don't just stand there, start it up!"

Clawhouser hastily plugged his phone into the Chief's computer and pulled up the video. Ceiling tiles filled the computer monitor shaking wildly.

"Is it recording?"

"I think so where did you even find one of these old things?" Nick answered pointing the camera at himself for a moment "Hey Clawhouser I'm sure you will anyway but make sure you share this with the whole force."

"Oops sorry that's their first video." Clawhouser said embarrassed. He clicked off the video and pulled up the newest file.

The camera showed Judy sitting in a hospital bed. Nick scurried into frame and jumped in the bed beside her.

Judy beamed happily at them, "Well guys guess who's finally going home?"

"That's right everyone," Nick said smoothly in a news anchor voice, "After five weeks in Trinity-Boroughs Hospital and another eight in Shady Oaks Rehabilitation and Hospice, the world's most adorable police officer has just been cleared for discharge. How does that make you feel darling?" Nick asked holding an imaginary microphone to her.

Judy rolled her eyes and knocked him off the bed, "A bit better than doing that." She smirked.

Nick jumped back on the bed, "I guess I deserved that one. But seriously guys you've all been a huge support. Thank you all of you."

"Well as most of you know I was cleared for transfer from Precinct One to Bunnyburrow while Judy was still in Trinity-Boroughs, but what you might not have heard is that the local Sheriff is retiring this month and someone suggested I run for office." Nick said nudging Judy with his elbow, "She forgot to mention how much of a voting block her family creates."

"Sorry Chief," Judy said unapologetically, "But I don't think you're getting him back anytime soon."

"Not with her as my deputy anyway." Nick laughed.

Chief Bogo burst out laughing, "Sheriff Wilde, this will be good."

"Your all welcome to visit. We love seeing you guys, I just need to be here for my Kits though they've missed me." Judy finished happily.

"They miss you too Chief I've never seen you so excited. For those of you who don't know I'll send photos. It makes for some good blackmail if you're brave enough." Nick smirked mischievously.

Chief Bogo snorted angrily. He had never even met Judy's Kits, not that anyone would believe him now. Clawhouser squealed excitedly. Bogo made a mental note to get Nick back for this later.

"I promise we'll come visit soon. And who knows maybe I'll recover enough soon for desk work."

"I don't that's allowed." Clawhouser said concerned.

"Try telling THAT to Hopps." Bogo said proudly.

"Well I know our Miss Hopps is too modest to say it so I'll say it for her." Nick said getting a little too excited. He reached down and pinched Judy's toes. She slapped his paw away but not without a very pronounced twitch. "She's getting some feeling back in her legs."

"Which SOMEONE thinks gives him a reason to touch them." Judy added sharply. "With luck, I'll be able to stand in the near future."

"Or walk down the aisle." Nick suggested as smooth as velvet.

Clawhouser shrieked in a pitch Bogo wasn't sure wolves could hear. He ignored him.

Judy laughed still focused on the camera, "Ha ha, maybe one day."

She grabbed Nick by his shirt and pulled him to her. They kissed lightly but it was clearly not the first time. Clawhouser struggled to hold in his excitement.

"I ship them so hard."

Bogo didn't know or care what that meant. His officers were finally all alive and well.

The camera angle shifted slightly as they broke apart from their kiss. Nick opened his mouth to say something when the frame rotated suddenly.

Judy shouted, "Nick save the camera!"

Judy vanished from the frame replaced with fast approaching floor tiles red fur and a shadow.

The video ended there.

"So, I guess that's that." Bogo grunted. "Our fox and bunny have left the city. I really am going to miss them."


	15. Authors notes

Thanks for joining me on this ride of a story. Truthfully speaking this was only supposed to be the first chapter and nothing more. A blast of inspiration hit me on a lunch break between shifts which has left us with a story that has a few plot holes and flaws in the narrative. I did my best to respond to each one as they arose but was unable to resolve absolutely everything. I'm hoping to write a sequel story soon I'll try to finish tying up any loose ends then.

This has been a lot of fun and I wish I could start right away but between Work, School, and writing a full novel I just don't have the time and resources to work three projects at once. Once As It Never Was is finished I'll start a new story.


End file.
